Neighbor's Love
by Cungik
Summary: Kamu pernah jatuh cinta? Dengan tetangga? Apalagi yang merangkap kakak kelas. Bambam mengalaminya, kalau mau tahu. markbam got7.


_Neighbor's Love_

 _Mark Tuan & Bambam GOT7_

 _Friendship, romance_

 _._

.

Hari ini, Bambam bangun lima belas menit lebih siang dari biasanya. Bukannya kalap takut karena sekolahnya terlambat, tetapi lelaki mungil berdarah Thailand itu lebih panik lagi. Tetangganya, yang bernama Mark Tuan, lelaki yang merangkap _sunbae_ -nya di sekolah, bisa saja bangun lebih dulu, dan ia tidak sempat menatap ketampanan wajahnya, secara tak langsung, ketika Mark membuka gorden-gorden maupun daun-daun jendelanya, dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

Bambam bersegera membuka gordennya sendiri, demi menghela nafas berat karena ternyata benar; Mark telah bangun lebih dahulu, terbukti dengan daun jendelanya telah dibuka lebar-lebar, dan angin sepoi menghembus tirainya hingga berkelebat-kelebat. Menampakkan siluet tampan nan gagah yang tengah mengancingkan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Mendadak ia sadar sesuatu, Mark saja yang sering terlambat sudah siap berseragam, lalu dirinya bagaimana? Ia terbilang anak yang cukup disiplin di sekolah. Maksudnya ia tidak pernah terlambat, meskipun tidak selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Lagipula, _sunbae_ tampannya itu memang sering mengajak Bambam berangkat bersama, naik mobil lagi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana hati Bambam selama dalam perjalanan.

Ah, mungkin saja hari ini Bambam tidak akan berangkat dengan Mark. Biarlah ia terlambat sekali-kali, daripada buku pr-nya jadi rebutan teman-teman sekelas. Dengan gontai, Bambam melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, sebelum suara sang ibu menginterupsi gerakannya,

"Mark sudah menunggumu dibawah, Bam."

Bukannya menyahut, Bambam malah dengan langkah angin masuk ke kamar mandi, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ia telah keluar, mengeluarkan seragam dan selekas mungkin memakainya. Dengan langkah yang diburu waktu, lelaki kelas satu SMA itu harus dan wajib menyempatkan diri melihat keadaannya di cermin. Bambam kan juga harus terlihat sempurna di depan sang gebetan.

"Maaf Mark _hyung_ , menunggu lama ya?" Bambam menunduk malu, sambil memakai sepatunya. Takut saja kalau tiba-tiba Mark marah dan tidak mau mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama lagi, gagal sudah harapannya mendekati sang pujaan, meski tidak pernah secara gamblang.

Tapi secara mengejutkan Mark mengusak rambut depannya yang memanjang dengan hangat. Seolah mengabarkan pada Bambam apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Tapi Bambam sudah segan berharap, mau tahu masalahnya?

Mark itu pangeran di sekolah, kesimpulannya, nyaris seluruh siswa akan bertekuk lutut memujanya. Lalu, Bambam memposisikan dirinya sendiri, dia siapa sampai berani-beraninya mendekati Mark, kecuali satu fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah siapapun; mereka berdua bertetangga, dengan kamar yang memiliki jendela berhadap-hadapan, dengan kehangatan keluarga yang seolah saling menguatkan. Hanya saja, ayah ibu Mark telah kembali ke L.A sejak beberapa warsa yang lalu, maka tinggallah Mark seorang diri, dengan pengawasan yang dilakukan melalui orangtua Bambam.

Bicara soal L.A, berarti harus membuka satu lembar tentang Mark lagi. Tentang Celena Ahn, sang mantan. Yang masih sering diungkitkan untuk Mark agar bisa kembali bersatu. Semua orang juga tahu, betapa serasinya mereka berdua saat bersama. Apalagi kini mereka adalah sepasang bendahara dan wakil di kedudukan OSIS. Kalau sudah mengingat itu, Bambam hanya bisa pasrah dan mundur selangkah.

"Bam?"

Mendadak Bambam seperti ditarik paksa dari lamunannya, ia segera menghadap si kakak kelas, yang telah memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Hanya berdua. Dengan iringan debum suara hati Bambam, kala ia menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan rahang tegas Mark yang menciutkan nyalinya.

"Setampan itukah aku?" Lelaki L.A itu masih fokus dengan jalanan, meskipun sepenuhnya ia tahu semerah apa pipi Bambam kala kalimatnya berhasil menundukkan pandangan sang adik kelas dari wajahnya.

" _Hyu-hyung_ , pernah jatuh cinta?" tapi Bambam berhasil meloloskan kalimatnya dengan terbata, sekalipun setelahnya dalam waktu tiga detik mata nyalang Mark Tuan menyalak tingkahnya.

Mark menghela nafas, "Kamu kira selama aku menjalin hubungan, aku tidak pernah menggunakan hati? Aku tidak se-brengsek itu, Bam."

"Dengan Lena- _sunbae_?"

Detik itu bambam berhasil melukai hatinya sendiri ketika Mark mengangguk halus. Bukan mark yang salah, tapi ia sadar juga dirinya sendiri yang berbuat.

"Masih... mengharapkannya, _Hyung_?"

"Kalau kamu menyukai seseorang, jangan mengungkit masa lalunya."

Seketika Bambam termangu, sendirian. Mark telah memarkir mobilnya di halaman sekolah, dan berlalu meninggalkannya bersama keheningan dan pikiran yang sudah lepas bebas, tanpa kontrol. Bambam mendadak tahu, bahwa Mark telah menyadari perhatiannya selama ini. Dan mendadak pula ia sadar, bahwa hubungan pertetanggaan mereka bisa saja hancur hanya karena masalah begini. Bambam ingin menangis rasanya, ia sudah tidak bisa belajar sekarang. Dan lebih dari itu, hatinya sakit begitu ia menatap kedepan yang didapati adalah Mark yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan Lena.

Dengan langkah selemah tikus kelaparan, Bambam menuju ruang kesehatn. Hatinya sakit berkali lipat dari yang ia ekspektasikan. Meski Mark tidak mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Lena tapi ia tahu mungkin Mark masih ingin bersamanya.

Semenjak bel berdering sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan Mark menunggu Bambam di samping mobilnya sambil memainkan gadget, yang dinanti tak kunjung datang. Mark yakin sekali Bambam tidak pernah ada jadwal ekstra dihari Selasa, lagipula, sejak jam istirahat tadi, Mark juga tidak menemukannya dimanapun, juga belasan pesannya yang tidak mendapat respon.

Tapi ketika tubuhnya hendak berbalik, Bambam telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan wajah sayu yang menyakitkan hati. Dengan senyum terpaksa yang meredupkan jiwa.

"Kamu sakit?"

Mark mengangkat tangannya ke dahi Bambam, tidak menunggu hingga berdetik-detik, lelaki mungil itu telah menepisnya.

"Segera pulang saja, _Hyung_ , aku lelah hari ini."

Mark membiarkan Bambam sendiri membuka pintu mobil, dan ia segera berlari ke balik kemudi. Dengan kecepatan lambat, ia kembali menoleh, yang tidak biasanya tidak disambut binar terang manik Bambam yang berkilauan. Tapi Mark itu lelaki yang sangat peka, sekalipun tidak pernah ia tampakkan pada siapapun.

"Jangan memendam perasaan sendirian, Bam. Kamu tahu kan, sakitnya bisa beribu kali jika kamu tidak pernah menunjukkannya?"

Tapi Bambam diam, dan terus berdiam. Seolah suara Mark bisa saja mencecar perasaannya hingga hatinya berdarah-darah.

Ketika mobil Mark telah berhenti tepat di halaman rumahnya yang luas, Bambam mengehntak pintunya dan segera keluar. Tanpa mengindahkan presensi Mark yang mengekor padanya. Ia nyaris menangis kala lengannya dicekal sang kakak kelas tampan itu.

" _Hyung_ , tidak bisakah besok saja?" tiba-tiba airmatanya meluruh, entah bagaimana ceritanya. Tapi Mark segera melepas genggamannya, menunduk singkat untuk mencium bibir mungil yang bergetar karena tangis itu. Dan tanpa menucapkan kata apapun, ia berbalik masuk mobilnya, dan segera memarkirkan di pekarangannya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Bambam dengan persepsi-persepsinya yang hancur lebur. Dengan segala pertanyaan dan kesalahannya yang meminta Mark menyelesaikannya hingga besok. Maka biarkan saja Bambam malam ini tidak bisa tidur, menunggu pagi menjelang dan meminta penjelasan dari si _sunbae_ tampan hingga seterang-terangnya.

 _End_.

.

.

Haaaiiii! Gantung banget yaaa ceritanya, salahin aja bambam yang minta penjelasannya besok. Oke sip. Begini aja yaa dulu, mau komplen, askfm aja, aku aktifnya disitu soalnya... baiiiii!


End file.
